Ice age meets Tantor from Tarzan
by kperotti1
Summary: Tantor and Peaches are back as pre teens but when Tantor fells in a hole that lead to the herd and his mom looks for him in the jungle? Will she find him?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS ABOUT WHEN TANTOR MEETS PEACHES AND YES THEY ARE PRE TEENS. I DON'T OWN THE ICE AGE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY BUT THERE WILL BE A REMAKE WHEN THE TRUE LOVE CHARACTERS IN THIS, BUT NOT RIGHT NOW. SORRY A. . ENJOY THIS STORY. :) ALSO, I'M A TANTOR FAN CAUSE HE'S SO FUNNY AS WELL.**

* * *

Chapter 1- In the jungle

In the jungle of Africa, There are 3 kids, Tarzan, Trek and Tantor. Tarzan is a human but a gorilla. He was rescued by

Kala, his mother when he was a baby when his real parents was killed. Trek is a gorilla but fiesty one because she yells

when it come with Tarzan and Tantor doing something stupid stuff. But she's nice but fiesty as she looks. Tantor is a red

elephant. He's very nice but very nervous at time and freaks out over nothing like the fish in the water from the first

Tarzan for example. One morning, Tarzan and Trek were supposited to have a meeting but Tantor hasn't shown up. I

wondering what's taking him so long. He's usually on time. Trek said. Yeah. He's always on time. Tarzan said. Suddenly,

Tantor came by as he was boiling mad as Trek asked, dude, you're ok? No. It's my mom. She yelled at me because I was

not in the water fast enough and I yelled at her back and I got my mouth slapped and I ran fast as I can to get away

from her. Tantor said as he has tears flowing in his eyes. It's ok buddy. It happens. Tarzan said as Tantor repiled, Guys,

I think I need to be alone. I'm going to take a walk. See you later. As Tantor walked away, Trek added, Should one of

us talk to him?

* * *

**BOY WAS HIS MOM TOUGH ON HIM. THERE'S NO REASON TO YELL AT HIM FOR NOT BEING IN THE WATER FAST ENOUGH. AND GOT HIS MOUTH SLAPPED. I GET MY MOUTH SLAPPED SOMETIMES WHEN I TALK BACK TO MY MOM BUT NOT MUCH NOT CAUSE I KNOW BETTER. **

**WHAT WILL TANTOR DO NEXT? **

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**TANTOR IS ABOUT TO FIND THE ICE AGE HOLE WHERE HE FELLS TO AND DOESN'T GET BACK HOME TIL THE NEXT DAY. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :)**

* * *

Chapter 2- In the ice age-jungle

At the herd, Peaches was hanging out with her friend, Apples. Peaches, Do you think we'll meet other mammoths by

the time we're older? Apples asked. We might. Peaches repiled. Hey. Look over there. See that? That's the hole that leads

to the other world. My cousin told me before he died. Apples said as Peaches added, I don't think we're gonna go in that

at all because bad things can happen and we don't know what to expect and some are dangerous. Now come on. Peaches

said as they went to the playground. Back at the jungle, Tantor was walking in the jungle as he said to himself, I think

I was wrong to talk back to my mom like... then he fell in a hole that lead to the ice. He screamed as he slide down

and also he got to the bottom, he saw a hole above him as he stared up there as he said, Oh man, Hello! is anyone up

there?! Hello! (sigh) I'm never gonna get out of here now. How am I ever gonna get out of this hole? Tantor said. Oh I'll

never get out of this hole! Tantor said as he started sobbing as he sat down.

* * *

**POOR TANTOR. STUCK IN THE HOLE FOR A WHILE.**

**WILL HE GET OUT OF IT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS ABOUT WHEN PEACHES MEETS TANTOR AND BECAME BEST OF FRIENDS. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :)**

* * *

Chapter 3- Peaches meets Tantor

When Peaches was heading home from Apples's place, She heard sobbing as she went to the hole and sees that Tantor's

sobbing as Peaches said, Hey, you're ok? Huh? Oh. What are you doing here? Tantor asked as he wiped his tears. Let me

help you. Peaches repiled as she reaches out her trunk and Tantor grabs her trunk and got out of the hole. Brr. Why is

it soo cold here? Tantor asked as he shivers. Yes. Welcome to the ice age. You must had came through that hole that

leads here and the other hole is on the other side and it leads to the jungle where you live. My name's Peaches by the

way. Peaches said. Nice to meet you. I'm Tantor. Tantor said as they shake trunks each other. What happened? Why

you're here? Peaches asked. Well, I got in trouble this morning by my mom for a reason and she smacked me and I ran

away to cool down then I fell in the hole and slide down here. Tantor said as he has tears in his eyes again and Peaches

hugs him and said, aww. Sorry to hear that. I guess you had a rough day. Hey, wanna meet my family? Sure. I guess.

Tantor said as they walked to meet the herd.

* * *

**AWW. PEACHES AND TANTOR BECAME FRIENDS IN A DIFFERENT WORLD.**

**WILL TANTOR LIKE THE HERD?**

**STAY TUNED**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS TIME TANTOR MEETS THE HERD. ENJOY THIS CHAPTER. :)**

* * *

Chapter 4- Tantor meets the herd

At the herd, Manny and Ellie were cleaning up the mess that the twins made with their pranks. This is the last time

that I'm cleaning up after those two. Manny said as Ellie added, I argee with you. When I get my trunk on those two.

They're gonna pay. Just then, Peaches came with Tantor as Manny said as he smiled, Hey Peaches, who's your friend?

Mom, Dad, this is my new friend, Tantor. Nice to meet you. Tantor said. I'm Manfred but call me Manny. Manny said

as he shoke Tantor's trunk. And I'm Ellie. Ellie said. And I'm Diego and that's Sid. Diego said. And We're the twin. Crash

and Eddie. The twin repiled. Nice to meet you all. Tantor said as he smiled at the herd. Where you're from? Ellie asked.

The jungle. I fell in a hole that lead me here. Tantor repiled as he sadly turned his head away. What's wrong kid? Diego

asked. I had a rough day cause of my mom and I don't know how to get back home to the jungle. Tantor said as Ellie

hugs him and said, we'll help you. You need to stay with us tonight. You can sleep with us. Thanks . Tantor said

as Ellie repiled, you're welcome, just call me Ellie.

* * *

**TANTOR LIKES THE HERD AND WILLING TO STAY WITH THEM FOR THE NIGHT TO COOL DOWN**

**WILL HIS MOM FREAK THAT HIS ONLY SON IS MISSING? **

**STAY TUNED AND REVIEW. :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS WHEN HIS MOM FREAKS OUT. UNLIKE ALL MOMS DO WHEN THEIR KID IS MISSING. ENJOY. :)**

* * *

Chapter 5- Tantor's mom freakout

One night, Trek and Tarzan are heading home as they heard Tantor's mom. Tarzan! Trek! Huh? Trek and Tarzan said as

they turned around and the mom asked, have you seen Tantor? I can't find him anywhere. He's missing. Last time we

saw hime, it was this afternoon and he was upset about something. Something about getting smacked by you or

whatever. Tarzan said as Tantor's mom goes, ohhhh. That. I yelled at him because he talked back at me and that's why

I smacked him. Why did you smack him? Trek asked. I lost my temper and he wasn't in the water fast enough to take a

bath. I won't do it anymore. I gotta keep looking for him. Maybe We'll look for him too. Tarzan said as Trek added, uh

dude, do you think this is a thing when a parent finds him and be alone with a child? Trek's right. This is my mission to

find him and apologize to him. Let me know if you two see him. Tantor's mom said. Ok no problem. Tarzan repiled.

* * *

**BOY IS HIS MOM REALLY WORRIED.**

**NOW THEY GOT A LOT OF APOLOGIZES TO DO WHEN THEY GET BACK TO EACH OTHER.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**STAY TUNE AND REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

**SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO PUT THIS CHAPTER UP. I FINALLY FIGURED OUT HOW TO PUT NEW CHAPTERS NOW. :)**

* * *

Chapter 6- One night

One night, Tantor and the herd were asleep as Everything is nomal. Peaches got up to get a drink as Tantor opens his

eyes and follows her without Peaches noticing. As he was following and ducking at the same time, he notices a sabre

heading in Peacfhes direction. Suddenly, Soto launched at Peaches as she screamed, AhHHH! Get off me! Tantor runs

to get help fast as he can. Peacehs and Soto circled around face to face as Soto growls at Peaches as she growls at him

and their fight began. When Tantor got back to the herd, he ran to Manny as he taps him and said, , Wake up!

Huh? Tantor, What's wrong? are you okay? Manny asked as he's concerned. It's Peaches! She went to get a drink of

water then a sabre came out of nowhere and they're about to fight. What?! Oh my god! Where are they? Manny asked.

They're not far! Follow me! Tantor said as Manny got up and ran where Peaches and Soto are. When they got to where

Peaches is at, It happened.

* * *

**SOTO HAS WON THE FIGHT AND PEACHES LAY THERE NO MOVEMENT**

**WILL SHE BE OK OR DEAD?**

**STAY TUNED AND PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS WHEN WE FOUND IF PEACHES IS DEAD OR ALIVE**

* * *

Chapter 7- Is it too late?

When they got to Peaches, Peaches lay there motioness, Not moving an inch and blood and cuts were from Soto. Manny

walked to his daughter as he gently picked her body and tears flow in his eyes as Tantor said, I'm so sorry. I didn't get

to you fast enough and I let you and your family down. It's ok Tantor. It's not your fauit. I should've went with her when

she goes to get a drink or whatever in the middle of the night. Manny said as Tantor touches Peaches's face as Manny

set her down and sat on the ground with them as Tantor said, Peaches, I'm so sorry that I didn't save you in time, I

didn't know who that was and I went to get help but didn't get you in time. And I was hoping we can be friends til the

end no what happens. After that, His tears landed Peaches's wounds and as he dried his tears, He said, I'll never make

mistakes like that again and with my mother. You did the right thing to come to me Tantor. Manny said. Just then,

Peaches weakly said, Dad? Manny sighed in relief, oh thank goodness. It's all right. I'm here. I'm here. Manny said as

they nuzzled their heads and hugged as Tantor said, You're ok! Let's get out of here before mom notices we're gone.

Peaches said as she got up and they went home.

* * *

**PEACHES IS OK WITH CUTS AND BLOOD AND ALIVE**

**WAY TO GO TANTOR! THAT'S WHAT YOU DO IN THE HERD, WE LOOK OUT FOR EACH OTHER.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS THE PART WHEN MANNY WELCOMES HIM TO THE HERD AND VISITS WHENEVER AND TANTOR GOES HOME.**

* * *

Chapter 8- Hole lead home

When Manny, Peaches and Tantor got back home as Ellie said, Oh thank goodness. The three mammoths buddled a hug

as Tantor smiles at them and then frowned as Sid came by to him as he said, Pal, you came a long way to leard from

your mistakes and also, you did the right thing to save Peaches. Good job kid. Go to them. Diego said as Tantor walked

slowly to the mammoths as Ellie wraps Tantor with her trunk and Manny holds Peaches as she says to Tantor, You did

awesome saving Peaches and also, You're like a song to us but you're an elephant. You're a hero to us. You're welcome

to the herd kid. Manny said as Tantor smiles at the herd and said, That's very nice of you guys and awesome but, I

need to get back home to my mom and apologize. That's a good idea. I know a hole back where you from. Peaches said.

When they got there, Tantor walked to the hole as he turns around and said, Guys, it was nice meeting you guys, and

thanks for letting me stayong here for the night. It's no problem dude. Crash said. Come visit us anytime. Manny said as

Tantor added, you guys should come down there where I live and visit someday. We will. Godspeed Tantor. Ellie said. As

Tantor jumps in the hole, He yelled happily, SEE YOU GUYS SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! Down he goes.

* * *

**TANTOR'S GOING HOME BACK TO HIS MOM **

**MANNY SAID COME BACK ANYTIME**

**PLEASE REIVEW .**


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS WHEN TANTOR GOES TO HIS FRIENDS FOR THE AFTERNOON AND AT NIGHT, HE FOUNDS HIS MOM IN THE JUNGLE.**

* * *

Chapter 9- Reuion

When Tantor got back to the jungle, Tarzan and Trek hugs him as Tarzan asked, What happened? See those holes? One on the

left lead to the ice age and other next to it is here. Pretty cool and I met Peaches and her family...Tantor told the whole story

that he had and Trek and Tarzan believed him and Tarzan said to him, Wow. Cool. We should meet them some other time. When the

time comes. Trek said as Tantor said, and I learned my lesson from my mistake not to talk back to my mom. As night hit, Trek and

Tarzan went home as Tantor ran for home as He's gonna do what he should've done. One night, Tantor's mom was walking in the

jungle looking for Tantor as she calls, Tantor! Tantor! Where are you?! Mom! Tantor called as he runs to her as his mom runs to him

and got him with her trunk and lifts him and hugs him as she happily sob, I was looking everywhere for you. Thank goodnees you're

ok. It's ok mom. I'm fine. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday. No Tantor. I was wrong. I should've not hit you like that and I'm

sorry. Tantor's mom said as she and Tantor has tears in their eyes as Tantor said, Let's not do this issue again. I agree with you.

Let's go home. Tantor's mom said as she held Tantor high in the air with her trunk. Mom, you can put me down now. Tantor said as

his mom lowered him and said, I don't think so. I lost you and not gonna lose you again. They laughed as they walked on their way

home.

* * *

**I DID IT! I KNOW HOW TO PUT NEW CHAPTERS IN NOW. SO HAPPY. :)**

**TANTOR AND HIS MOM HAD A WONDERFUL TALK AND NOW THEY NEVER AGAIN YELLED AT EACH OTHER AGAIN. **

**PRETTY SOON ICE AGE MEETS FINDING NEMO AND JUNGLE BOOK AND OTHER FRIENDS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW. :)**


End file.
